U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,301, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a typical example of the prior art fabric reinforced cement structure, in which a reinforcement, consisting of a plurality of mesh textile fabric layers, is embedded in a matrix of water hardenable material such as a portland-cement-based mixture. Each layer includes two crossing sets of straight laying parallel textile elements which may be united by bonding to form the fabric. The individual textile elements may be monofilaments, spun yarns, bundles, etc. This prior art reinforcement is disadvantageous in that it is relatively small in bonding strength of the crossing sets of parallel textile elements, and in that rather large thickness is necessary to reinforce the matrix.